


Destruction of Government Property

by Attack_On_Feelings (delsol)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, Military, One Shot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, biting kink, soo much second hand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/pseuds/Attack_On_Feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Based off the tumblr post:</strong> My friend got in trouble for "destruction of government property." She gave her husband a hickey. Her husband is a marine, the hickey was visible while he was in uniform, so she got a call saying "you harmed government property, don't do it again." </p><p>Basically Eren has a biting kink that gets him an awkward call from Levi's boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destruction Of Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> You can chat me up on my tumblr [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> and I will most likely follow back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the tumblr post: My friend got in trouble for "destruction of government property." She gave her husband a hickey. Her husband is a marine, the hickey was visible while he was in uniform, so she got a call saying "you harmed government property, don't do it again."
> 
> Basically Eren has a biting kink that gets him an awkward call from Levi's boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is brought to you by insomnia!  
> You can chat me up on my tumblr [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> and I will most likely follow back!
> 
>  **EDIT 10/21:** I updated this first chapter entirely so it should read a lot better now! i plan on updating chapter two soon and possibly adding a third chapter in the near future! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

" _Fuck~_ " Moans and gasps filled the dimly lit room as Levi pounded strategically into Eren's prostate, lost in the overpowering feeling of a coil tightening in his lower abdomen.

Eren attempted to stifle his wanton moans into his fist, but the pace Levi had set made it nearly impossible. " _Shit Levi_.. I'm so fucking close.  _Nnnn~_." Eren gasped, nearly coming all over himself. However, Levi seemed to have other plans, seeing as his hand had found its way to the base of Eren's dick prolonging his orgasm just a bit longer.

The bed slammed against the thin wall of their apartment in quick succession, undoubtedly waking their new neighbors up who lived right next door at the ungodly hour of 3 a.m, and possibly creating another awkward conversation about noise complaints with the apartment manager.

Neither could find it in themselves to care much though. Tonight was about getting lost in the moment and feeling heat of each other's love. 

This happened nearly every year, they would fuck like rabbits before the next morning when Levi would be shipped away to Iraq for 5 months. Levi's ironed uniform was folded neatly on the chair in their room that Eren would fill up with dirty clothes 3 days after Levi had left for combat. As long as Eren cleaned it up before Levi returned, which he always did, Levi couldn't find it in himself to bitch about it. Well, he did bitch about it a  _little_ bit, but only a little bit... _  
_

Their minds raced with pleasure as they kissed the other's swollen, and slightly chapped wet lips, tasting the cherry lip balm Eren always wore. They took the time to map each other's bodies, especially Eren's which was ridden with love bites, and scratch marks, knowing Levi wouldn't be able to see his lover's gorgeous body for months. Levi made sure to capture the pornographic way the Eren's face looked when he became overwhelmed in the pleasure Levi's cock was giving him, so much so that Eren was unable to form a whole word.

" _Levi, Lev- Fuck~ Hahhh,_ " Eren's wanton moans spilled into the room, " _I'm so close._ Fuck!" Eren maneuvered his hips in order to push Levi deeper inside of his abused hole, both now thrusting at a rapid pace.

Levi rammed harder into Eren's red, tight heat, relishing in the choked moans and chants of his name coming from the beautiful brunet man beneath him.

With one final thrust into the brunet's prostate, Eren came with a strained shout, spilling hot come onto his toned stomach. The erotic sight sending the older man over the edge, spilling his seed with short, sputtering thrusts into his husband.

While both men were lost in the high of their orgasms, Eren latched his mouth onto Levi's pale neck, sucking and biting hard on the supple ivory skin, causing a bruise to already appear as the brunet pulled back to admire his work. Satisfied with the teeth marks left on his Levi's stunning skin, Eren fell drowsily against the soft pillows, knowing Levi would take care of their mess.

Noticing Eren's sleepiness, Levi pulls out with a groan, leaving the tangled sheets to get a warm wash cloth to clean Eren and himself off. After the drying come had been wiped off Eren's stomach, Levi quickly threw it in the hamper before hopping into bed and pulling his exhausted husband close. Both managing to fall into a deep sleep.

Both also managing to forget about the 'no biting rule' set specifically for the times where Levi was due to leave overseas.

 

**⚓️  ⚓️  ⚓️**

 

It had merely been two days since Eren and Levi had bid a dramatic farewell at the airport. Dramatic because the brunette insisted on reenacting a scene from his favorite chick flick, when their landline began to ring. Yes they still have a landline. Though the only people who called it were telemarketers and the occasional call from one of their parents.

Eren propped the phone between his shoulder and his ear and paused Toy Story 3 before answering "Hello?"

"Yes, hello. Is this Eren Yeager?" The deep voice boomed through the speakers causing Eren to shiver.

"Yes." He responded nervously. Why would someone with such an authoritative voice who knew his full name be calling him? Unless... Unless something horrible had happened to Levi! "Did something happen? Is Levi okay?" He questioned feverishly whilst a million horrible thoughts raced around in his head. Had his boat been struck down before they could even reach their base? Was he injured? Or worse...

The voice on the other side of the line seemed to catch where his thoughts were going and was quick to shoot them down. "Levi is not injured, however I'm Erwin Smith, calling to inform you that you've destroyed government property." There's a sudden high pitched laugh in the background.

"Excuse me?" The laughter, or screeching to be completely honest, only got louder at Eren's confusion.

"You'll have to excuse my colleague, Hangi. Back to the point you-"

Suddenly there was an series of muffled noises over the line as Hangi, who was still cackling, seemed to have snatched the phone away from Erwin. Their voices then became distant as they argued rather loudly, some of the noise managing to carry into the phone.

"What caterpillar-eyebrows over here was trying to say is, you left one hell of a hickey." They snorted at Eren's stunned silence. "It was _soo_ huge that it couldn't be covered by Levi's uniform! I never knew one could be _that_ HUGE!" They sounded as if they were making large gestures with their arms, and if the sound of shattering glass on the other side of the line was anything to go by, Hanji probably _had_ been gesturing and accidentally knocked something over. 

With the brash explanation, Eren immediately choked on his own spit. His cheeks turning redder than a ripened tomato. Eren sighed, first an awkward talk with the manager of the apartment this morning about toning down his sexual escapades, now Levi's boss is calling about a hickey he gave Levi.

Great day so far, he thinks as he sits back down on the couch.

Meanwhile Erwin could be heard apologizing profusely over Hangi's bluntness, but Eren was still too embarrassed to think straight, let alone say anything other than sorry. Which he did. Repeatedly. 

A new deep voice cut through the line, one Eren knew all too well considering it was screaming his name two nights ago.

"You hear that, kid?" Levi's commanding voice questioned, causing Eren to reply with a 'yes sir.' "Good. Control your fucking biting kink."

Eren sputtered out something along the lines of 'yes sir' before hanging up quickly.

 

Never again would Eren destroy government property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! i hope you enjoyed it! if you did please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> my tumblr: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	2. Accidental Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a prequel to the prompt:
> 
> Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird update! I'm basically now just doing random prompts in the Destruction of Government Property universe completely scattered around.
> 
>  
> 
> **UPDATE: Rewritten on 10/27 see end notes for more info**
> 
>  
> 
> The link is a song called Rock Me by Liz Phair which is honestly the perfect ereri smut song so when you see an X just know that's what it is 
> 
> As always my tumblr's [i-read-too-many-fanfics](http://i-read-too-many-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> feel free to message me anything and i usually follow back!!
> 
> ENJOY!

Their 5 month anniversary was spent dicking around on Netflix, watching the whole first season of Legend of Korra, and eating margherita pizza with red wine (because they’re classy as fuck.) Neither of them liked to go all out on a special event like this with the cliche, and not to mention expensive, dinner followed by a movie. Well, technically they _were_ going to do that but Levi was so picky about his movies that none of the ones out interested him. Plus, Levi knew that trying to get Eren into a suit was a fruitless effort and if Eren had to sit in one longer than an hour, Levi would probably go crazy from all his whining. Instead they both found comfort in wearing sweatpants, lounging around in Eren's dorm room while watching random shows in the cartoon section late into the night.

 

Halfway through the fourth episode of Young Justice, Eren noticed a heavy weight more or less fall on his shoulder. He shifted his attention from the TV screen, which was currently filled with a great view of Nightwing’s round butt, to his boyfriend who was very much asleep. Usually Levi had trouble falling asleep due to insomnia, which luckily Eren was immune to because he was such a heavy sleeper, but Levi was currently out cold.

 

 

Eren sighed knowing that Levi would be pissy in the morning because he didn't go through his meticulous night time routine of brushing and flossing his teeth, washing his face (then adding moisturizer because no 30 year old could look that young without it), going pee, and finally putting on one of his specific sleeping shirts. Eren knew he should wake Levi up so he could start his routine and still have a few hours to sleep, but he feared if he woke Levi up now he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. So there they both lay on the couch, Eren's face scrunched up pensively, and Levi sound asleep. Eren looked towards the clock in his kitchenette (if that small closet could even be called that) and noticed it was well past 3 in the morning. _Well no fucking kidding he’s asleep_ , Eren thought as he turned the TV off.

 

Eren attempted to subtly move his arm from where it rested against Levi’s shoulder in order to take a quick selfie of his boyfriend’s adorable sleeping face, but the minute Levi felt the warmth of Eren’s arm move, he began stirring from his slumber.

 

 _Well I guess we’re sleeping on the couch tonight,_ Eren yawned, putting his phone away before attempting to get into a more comfortable position without causing Levi to wake up. He sighed, usually he was able to sleep anywhere and get a good night’s rest, but tonight for some annoying reason he was restless and quickly found that no matter where he placed his free arm, it was going to end up sore in the morning. 

 

With the arm wrapped around the Levi’s sleeping form, Eren started tracing light patterns on the silky, ivory forearm, drawing things anywhere from a heart, to a cat, then finally to simple sentences. He soon finds the slow motion over Levi’s smooth skin enough to let him drift into a light sleep.

 

In his sleepy daze, Eren failed to notice his finger loosely spelling out ‘I love you’ until a deep voice made his eyes snap open at once. Realization of what just happen washed over him.

 

 

 _Shit!_ Eren’s known he’s loved Levi for a while, but saying it was a completely other thing. They’d agreed to take things slow since Eren was still in college and Levi was training for the navy, but, to be completely honest,Eren didn’t know how to take things slow. Obviously his subconscious mind knew this too and decided to run full speed into the next step of their relationship. 

 

Levi's voice rumbled against Eren's chest. “Did you mean that?” Guilty turquoise eyes peered down to meet a curious, yet steely glance.

 

Eren swallowed noisily and hastily prepared a lengthy explanation which ended up coming out as a jumbled mess. “I know you want to, uhm shit, like take things slow and stuff but I just figured, actually I didn’t figure anything; I just kinda said, well technically wrote it without thinking. But I really do mean it… Anyways I guess I just figured that 5 months wasn’t rushing.” Eren took a deep breath and once again met Levi’s guarded grey eyes. “Was it?”

 

Levi lightly smiled at Eren's bashfulness. “No, not at all. To be completely honest, I was waiting for you to make the decision to move the relationship along. I didn’t want to force you into anything you weren’t okay with.” Eren let out a relived sigh and pulled Levi in for a chaste kiss, moving one of his arms into the silky undercut and the other onto Levi’s supple cheek.

 

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKxm9zXROU0) Levi tilted his head, deepening the kiss, his tongue licking across Eren’s chapped lips before plunging into the heat of his mouth. Eren took Levi's tongue which was wandering around this mouth and dragged his tongue across Levi's, startling a moan from the older man. They fought for dominance over the kiss, Eren and his enthusiasm (seriously who’s this enthusiastic at 3:30 in the fucking morning?) soon won the battle and took no time exploring the roof of Levi’s mouth, running his tongue cheekily across the other man’s teeth. Levi moaned and pushed Eren onto his back so he was able to easily straddle him and take control of the kiss once again.

 

Eren held up his finger, signalling for Levi to wait while he caught his breath. “Levi,” Eren panted, eyes filled with a hazy lust, “Isn’t this taking it too fast for you?”

 

Levi stopped prodding at Eren’s mouth with his tongue and quickly pulled away in a swift movement, seemingly struck by lightning.

 

“Fuck I’m so sorry. Shit, I didn’t mean to push this too far, I didn’t realize you weren’t comfortable with it. I’m so sor-“

 

Eren cut him off with a passionate kiss, dissipating any fear he'd bestowed upon Levi. “I’m fine with it. Actually more than fine with it.” He shifts under Levi so that his erection brushed against Levi's thick thigh. “Are you okay with it?” Levi gave an enthusiastic nod and his posture relaxed once again. Eren took this as a sign to start kissing Levi's pliant lips again, so he pulled him back down to meet his own swollen lips, subtly moving his hand to cup Levi’s half-mast cock through his sweatpants.

 

Levi pulled away once again with a moan; this time only pulling away, leaving only a breath of space between themselves. “Are you sure you want to take this further?” Levi questioned from above Eren. “I'm not pressuring you to do this if you don't want to, you know. We could just go to bed and that would be completely fine with me."

 

Eren smiled, “Levi, we’ve been together for 5 months. I trust you, I want this, so could you _please_  take me before my dick explodes?” Levi started laughing, causing Eren to get lost in the beauty of his gorgeous smile. His appreciation quickly turned into moans as Levi ground his hips downward onto Eren's bulging crotch. Feeling adventurous, Eren hastily flipped their positions, making it so he was above Levi thrusting in quick succession into the man below him.

 

“Fuck, kid." Levi moaned in protest and in anguish of the pleasure Eren was giving him. "We’re not having our first time together on some dingy couch.” Eren grudgingly pulled away from the beautiful panting mess below him. Levi wasted no time in standing up from the couch and picked Eren up, carrying him princess style, much to Eren’s chagrin, to the squeaky, unmade queen sized bed in the room off the TV room.

 

He dumped Eren unceremoniously onto the mountain of blankets, causing the bed to groan under the amount of sudden weight applied. Eren wasted no time in shedding his worn out Liz Phair shirt to the already messy floor, his track shorts shortly followed the shirt. Levi sat at the edge of the bed watching Eren with pupils blown so wide, the grey became seemingly nonexistent. He noticed the heat of Eren's turquoise eyes, clad in only boxers now openly checking him out. Smiling to himself, Levi slowly lifted his white-tee slowly teasing Eren with all the wonders of training in the military.

 

Eren’s eyes hungrily raked up and down the well-defined abs, finally resting on the trail of ebony hair leading down into the grey sweatpants, strained in the crotch area. Eren subconsciously licked his lips as Levi teasingly rolled the pants down the v of his hips, biting his lower lip and looking up at Eren through his dark eyelashes. Eren’s hand went straight for his cock, slipping his hands under his batman boxers (they were the only clean ones; stop laughing) before pulling himself out, stroking his member while pulling off his boxers completely. Levi let out an animalistic growl as desire overcame him. He quickly ceased his teasing, choosing to get on with the process by throwing off his sweatpants along with his boxers to the floor before practically jumping on Eren. Their erections slightly brushed up against the other’s during the fast paced occurrence of events.

 

Eren hissed at the contact and pulled Levi in for a deep, bruising kiss, only breaking apart for Levi to search the cluttered nightstand for lube and a condom. Eren focused on sucking and biting at the former spotless neck, finally hearing the lube being opened. Nervousness he hadn’t known he'd suppressed, emitted within himself but the sensation of Levi’s blunt nails raking down his tan chest was enough for his attention to be drawn away from his nerves.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Eren gasped as Levi began to toy with his erect nipples, biting and sucking them while slowly sticking a slicked up finger into Eren’s tight hole moving it around a bit, giving Eren time to adjust before sticking another finger in. “ _Nnn~_ Shit, Levi.” He withered against the sheets, moaning and nearly choking when Levi started making ‘come here’ motions inside of him.

 

Levi reached and stroked the Eren’s now red cock as he added a third and final finger into the warm heat, searching his walls for- “FUCK! _Mmm~ Levi,_ right there, shit.” He felt Eren bucked up against Levi's slim fingers, deciding he couldn’t take much more of prepping.

 

“You still sure you want to do this now?” Eren lets out a breathy laugh from below him and nodded. Levi, needing no further persuasion, quickly rolled on the condom, spreading a decent amount of lube along his aching cock, relishing in the few short strokes he allowed himself, then turned his attention back to the gorgeous man below him.

 

And fuck was he attractive. His caramel skin, bringing out the bright color of his eyes making him look exotic. His abs (Eren will argue they aren’t really abs because they aren’t nearly as defined as Levi’s, but knowing the brunet is self-conscious about them makes the raven admire them even more) were a work of art, and his dick- holy shit, Levi thought as he traced over it with his eyes. It was perfect. It might have been a bit longer than Levi’s, it wasn't too veiny, and had the perfect amount of thickness. Levi subconsciously darted his tongue out to wet his lips when he noticed Eren’s cock twitching under the attention Levi was paying him. Deciding to get the show back on the road, Eren grabbed Levi’s thick cock and positioned it against his puckered entrance, causing Levi to let a wanton cry out into the otherwise quiet room.

 

“You trying to rip my dick off before this even starts?” He groaned from above Eren who’s now wriggling in antici.....pation. Laughing at Eren’s sheepish smile, he gently pushed into the tight heat of the man below him. The laughing immediately ceased and was taken over by grunts and moans from the both of them.

 

Levi waited for some sort of signal that Eren was ready to continue, and when it came, Levi wasted no time in slowly thrusting into the tight, practically twitching hole. “Fuck Eren, you feel so fucking good. _Shit!_ ” Eren wrapped his long, toned legs around Levi and started to thrusting in time to Levi's deliberate ones which were searching for his prostate. 

 

“ _Nnn~!_ Levi!” He shouted his boyfriend’s name once Levi had found an angle that hit his prostate with so much force, Eren nearly came right then and there. “I love you so much! _Ah fuck!_ ” Eren feels Levi's thrusts nearly slow to a stop, he opened his eyes to question why he stopped when Levi’s voice rumbled throughout the thinly walled room.

 

“Say it again.” Levi demanded, pupils dilated with a dangerous glint in them that made it look like he wanted to devour Eren whole, thrusting straight into the Eren's prostate causing him to cry out and arch his back off the mattress.

 

“I love you- _ah, shit._ ” Eren broke off with a lusty groan as another swift thrust was aimed in just the right place. " _Fuck Levi_ , I love you so much.” He all but whined as he pushed his hips against Levi's, creating a nearly perfect tempo between the two sweaty men.

 

With their orgasms fast approaching, Levi thrusted harder and faster into the heat, watching the erotic sight of his cock disappearing into Eren’s puckered hole.

 

“I love you too, Eren. _So fucking much._ ” Eren practically whimpered at the decree and with the help of Levi rapidly pressing into his prostate, Eren comes erratically, hot white streaks coating his stomach. Eren’s moaning, along with the sight of his eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in an orgasmic bliss sent Levi over the edge, coming hard inside his fucked out boyfriend. He gave a few shallow, uncoordinated thrusts before nearly falling atop Eren’s now sticky, white stomach. The air was heavy with the smell of sex, along with the sounds of panting and groaning. When Levi finally had enough strength to prop himself up on his elbows he noticed Eren had nearly fallen asleep. He sighed as he pulled out of Eren, causing the man to whimper, then discarded the used condom, going into the bathroom to retrieve a wet wash cloth to wipe them both off.

 

When Eren’s stomach finally returned back to the caramel color he was used to, Levi threw the used wash cloth to the floor and snuggled up to him. A light smile graced his face as he spooned Eren from behind, falling asleep minutes later.

 

So this is what it feels like to be in love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> comments and kudos make my day and help me write so if you could that'd mean sooo much to me! 
> 
> **Edit 10/27** I hope this reads better! Thank you for sticking with me while i update the writing a bit! Expect another chapter within the next month or so!

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean the world to me if you guys left comments and kudos! BUT MOSTLY COMMENTS BECAUSE WHAT DID YOU THINK??!


End file.
